


Camera Roll

by orphan_account



Category: The Wire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ziggy's always taking pictures of you.
Relationships: Ziggy Sobotka/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Camera Roll

Ziggy loved taking pictures of you on his camera, he had hundreds, ranging from ones taken when you weren’t looking and doing something as simple as watching the television, to ones where you were laid in bed with him, snuggled up to his side but still managing to strike a pose despite being absolutely knackered. You knew he took pictures of you, and you didn’t mind it, quite the opposite, you quite liked the thought of Ziggy being so head over heels for you that he would fill up the memory on his camera with pictures of you.

It was a cold winter afternoon, you and Ziggy had not long gotten out of bed, and while he was upstairs getting dressed, you were sat on the kitchen counter, smoking a cigarette and wearing one of his jumpers, the soft navy blue one that was nearly black, snug and warm and smelling just like him. You were comfortable, at peace.

Groggy, Ziggy stretched and yawned as he came down the stairs, his camera in his hand as he smiled whilst rounding the corner into the kitchen; he couldn’t take his eyes off of you as he went into the cupboard to grab himself a can of Red Bull.

“Zig, take a picture, it’ll last longer.” You teased with a roll of your eyes, but just as you took a drag, the camera clicked, making you gawk at him. “I was joking!”

He shrugged, smiling and setting his camera on the counter before standing between your legs and opening the can in his hand. “Come on, baby, we both know that I would’ve taken it anyways.”

You smiled, running a hand through his messy hair and shaking your head fondly. “Yeah, I know… it’s real sweet of you, Zig.”

“Only for you,” he mumbled, kissing your neck. “Only for you.”


End file.
